To stay and fight
by GothicKitty8
Summary: Currently under re-writing. I'm changing somethings and re-doing things. Feel free, though, to still read and review on this and give opinions on stuff. And if there are scenes or anything that you think I should keep, let me know. Fanx.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

Emma: age 24. Dark brown waist length hair. Jade green eyes. Medium body. Fair skin.

Alex(Emma's younger twin): the only thing different about them is that Alex hair is shoulder length and a fair blonde color and her eyes are an ice blue.

Chrissy: age 23. Elbow length blonde hair(darker than Alex's). Is the tannest out of all of them. Has darker blue eyes than Alex. Slim body.

Nat(Chrissy's cousin): 20(is the youngest). Medium/Slim body. Brown/Hazel eyes. Fair/tan skin. Light brown middle of the back length hair.

"Jeez, Em, I know you want to go and watch "King Arthur", but you shouldn't risk our lives in the process." Nat said to her best friend in the passenger side of the Emma's car.

It was the first day of summer and they all decided to go to Chrissy's house to sit in the pool and watch movies. It was Emma(the eldest) that decided they watch "King Arthur" first. Even thought the rest of them groaned, on the inside they didn't mind for each of them had a thing for one of the knights that they called dibs on and gave certain nicknames to. Emma liked the extremely cocky yet very hot Lancelot, and called him either M.W.(Man Whore) or D.K.(Dark Knight). Alex liked the longed haired Gawain, which was called A.W.(Axe Wielder). Chrissy couldn't help but think that the silent and deadly Tristan was mysterious and interesting in a good way, but wasn't called anything scary, just M.A.(Mr. Apple, mainly thanked to her friends who wouldn't call him anything else). And then last Nat thought that Galahad was cute and adorable since he was the youngest of their group and she was of hers, so he was nicknamed B.B.(Baby Boi). But they also gave Bors and Dagonet nicknames as well cause they were just to awesome not to get ones. Bors was L.M.(Loud Mouth) and Dagonet was G.G.(Gentle Giant).

Emma just smirked from her drivers seat said "Don't have such little fail in me, Nat."

At this both Chrissy and Alex rolled their eyes, but still smiled a bit.

They all suddenly heard thunder and then it started to rain and hail.

"Why the bloody hell is it raining for in summer?!" Chrissy said from behind Emma's seat, looking out of the window.

"I don't know, but this doesn't seem natural. The sky was completely clear a moment ago, this storm came from no where." Alex said from her spot behind Nat. She also stared out the window. She started to get this feeling like something was about to happen but she didn't know what.

They started driving over a bridge when suddenly Nat and Chrissy at the same time screamed "Em, look out!!" and pointed to where a utility pole was falling right in front of them.

"Shit!" She cursed as she tried to swerve out of the way but ended up going over the edge of the bridge into the raging river below.

The sudden impact made all of them hit their heads and be knocked out. Once they woke up though, everything was different.

Chrissy was the first wake up. At first she just rolled back over, thinking this was a dream or something, but soon realized that it wasn't. Her eyes got as she sat up and looked around herself. She didn't notice that Nat, Emma, and Alex had woken till one of them said "Where are we?"

Chrissy turned around so she could look at them better then just said "I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Before Nat could say something to her a man with a staff, that was blue all over, and looked very old appeared before them.

All of them stared at him till Nat asked, "Who the hell are you?" Emma and Chrissy sent her glares, while Alex hit her above the head saying "He's Merlin you idiot." Nat looked at him a bit more closely and sure enough it was, she mumbled a small 'sorry'.

Merlin smiled at them and excepted Nat's apology. Then Chrissy asked a question that was on all their minds. "Why are we here?"

Merlin shifted his gaze to Chrissy and answered, "You're here to save three men from dieing along with saving Briton."

Emma spoke next, "Do we have a choice in this?"

"Right now you do. You can choose to go back to your world, or you can stay here. But if you stay here, there's no going back. You'll have to live here for the rest of your lives."

All of them got into a little huddle and started talking about the situation.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"I say we stay and fight." Nat answered.

"One, we aren't warriors. And Two, we'd be stuck here for the rest of our lives. We'd never get to see our family's again." Chrissy retorted.

"Chrissy does have a point." Alex said.

"Well, we've all had sword and archery lessons, and we're the best at them. No one's beat you Chrissy ten years in a row in the Country Archery Contest. We all know that Alex can throw a dagger and kill a dear that's three miles away, and that Nat and I are the best with swords. Plus would it be that bad living here? I mean this place, Briton, at this time in history is beautiful and," Emma smirked at this, " we'll be able to be with the knights through this whole journey."

All of them thought about what she said then Alex said, "You do have a point. I'm in. What do you say Chrissy?"

Chrissy didn't need to say anything, because by the look on her face Emma had her the moment she mentioned being with the knights for the whole journey.

They all got out their huddle and Emma turned towards Merlin, "We'll stay and fight."

Merlin nodded his head then he pointed his staff at each of them and made their clothing change to dresses. (A/N: they're dresses look just like Vanora's but in the different colors.) Nat's was in a dark blue. Alex's was in a cream. Chrissy's was in a white. And Emma's was in a wine purple. Then, as soon as he'd come Merlin was gone.

"Cool" All of them said.

Then something cot Nat's eye. "Look over there." She pointed to a hill that was towards their left.

The other three looked and realized that it was the knights. The four of them smirked, then Chrissy remembered the scene about to take place.

"Guys, the battle is about to take place so we better find someplace to watch from a distance." The other girls nodded in agreement.

As they looked around to see a place to hide, they noticed a boulder off to their right just enough feet away from the battle but so far that they couldn't watch and see everything.

They were walking fairly fast, for they didn't feel like getting into the battle, but when they were about twelve feet away from it the fighting started. They ran the rest of the way to it and sat down against it for a few seconds, then decided to watch even though they knew it by heart, it was better watching it in person than on a screen.

Everything was going the way it did in the movie till a Woad's arrow went past Chrissy's head, just an inch away. Not smart thing to do.

She jumped up and started towards a horse that had a bow and arrow. She didn't know who's horse it was, but she didn't care. She was out for blood right now.

Emma and Nat had tried to get her back, but she wasn't listening. Then Alex got up and started going in a different direction than Chrissy. Nat and Emma both got up as well, grabbed a sword just in case and Emma went after her sister while Nat went after her cousin.

Chrissy reached the horse, which just stood their and let her take the bow and an arrow off it's saddle. After she spotted the woad, she took aim, yelled to get his attention and fired once she had it and had the arrow hit him directly in his heart. Then she just started firing at other Woads since she was full of rushing blood and needed to take some extra frustration out on.

Both Emma and Nat had lost the people they were after in the swarm. But Emma was lucky enough to have stumbled across Lancelot, who was in a battle with another Woad coming up behind him. Emma walked calmly towards the Woad, tapped him on the shoulder and once he turned to her she started attaching him.

Lancelot, who'd seen the Woad from the corner of his eyes expected someone else to fight when he turned around, was surprised beyond belief. What he was a lady that looked like a warrior goddess fighting the Woad that was behind him with skill and grace as if she'd done this longer than he had. It lasted about two more minutes because then Emma took her sword slashing the man across his stomach making him fall to his knees, then she spun in a complete circle and decapitated him. Lancelot almost forget to breath, but then he saw Arthur with a Woad and took off towards him. He'd talk to the lady later.

Alex was taking a dagger she'd found on the ground and spotted Gawain fighting. The Woad actually ended up making Gawain fall and was raising his sword to strike when Alex took her own aim, threw the dagger and let it make contact with the man's throat. Gawain was surprised when suddenly a dagger went into the Woad's throat and he fell over dead, he looked over and saw a lady standing there put she soon turned around and started running towards another lady that was firing a bow with grace.

Nat was getting more and more pissed off by the second. Mostly, because she was out here because her stupid cousin couldn't let the arrow go. Then a Woad must have thought that it would be fun to fight her. Wrong choice buddy.

The fight was over almost as fast as it began but somehow Nat had ended up on her back and just decided to stay there till someone came along to help her.

Luckily for her, Galahad had been walking past when he noticed a lady lying on the ground staring at the sky and looking bored. He stared at her for a minute then asked, "Do you want some help getting up or do you wish to there?"

She turned her head towards the voice and stared at him. After a few minutes of thinking 'I'm soo thanking Emma for having us stay. Damn, he's WAY hotter in person than from the movie.' But she said, amazingly in an even calm voice "Help would be greatly appreciated."

Galahad smiled and walked the rest of the way over to her, held out his hand and pulled her up once she took it. She was about to say 'Thank you' to him but suddenly Chrissy and Alex's voice's rang through the air.

"Nat, stop flirting and Emma stop eye raping." Chrissy and Alex said unison.

Both of then got death glares and the finger. Then Emma and Nat said, "We will when you do Bixtchs." (A/N: That's the girls alternative word for "Bitch".) They received deaths glares and the finger as well.

All four of them met by the carriage. They weren't that pissed at each other anymore, the tension was still there. They came up when Horton said "God help us, what are they?"

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive," Bors replied trying to scare him. Which he succeeding when the man erupted in Latin prayer.

Bors imitated him, "Does this…really work?" He shut his eyes and mumbled, "Nothing…maybe I'm not doing it right."

All the girls started laughing and had to clutch onto each other for support or else they would fall on the ground. Bors, even though he didn't know them, liked them already and smiled at them.

The bishop and Arthur started talking, and since the girls already the scene and didn't really care what the Bishop had to say didn't pay attention. That was until he said, "Arthur, what are you doing with four young girls? Surely they aren't warriors."

All of them felt their anger rising at being called 'young girls' and the fact that he didn't think they were able to be warriors. Then Emma came to her senses and said, before Arthur could get anything out, " Arthur and his knights were kind enough to let up travel with them to Wall for we're going there to stay with our cousin." She gave a fake smile to him. But a real smile came out when Arthur gave her a look of gratitude, and she just nodded her head at him.

Emma turned back towards her sister and friends, to find that Alex and Nat both were on horses. She noticed that Chrissy had this look on her face as she was looking out over the field.

"What are thinking of Chrissy?" Alex questioned her friend.

"Well a little voice in my head was saying," She smirked "This is a lovely field of death."

This caused the three girls to start laughing, along with Bors who'd over heard them. Chrissy just smirked at them then her face fell a bit. "There's no fucking way that you're getting me on that." She stated pointed to the horses.

"Come on, Chris. You can share with either me or Alex." Nat said, trying to be reassuring.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Just cause you're afraid the horse is going to push you off them trample you doesn't mean that it will. You're being stupid." Emma said, as she started walking towards her sister.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being smart. That can happen." Chrissy said in her defense.

"Either you're riding with someone, or we'll leave you and you lovely field of death." Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but I'm not going to ride with some. I'll ride on my own. So, Nat, get off your horse." Chrissy said making her way towards her cousin.

Nat just rolled her eyes and got off. 'I hate being the youngest' she thought.

"Here Nat, you ride with Alex and I'll ride with one of them." Emma said pointing to where the knights were, watching all of this with interest.

"Thanks chica." Nat smiled at her and got on behind Alex.

Emma then turned towards the knights and said "So, who am I riding with?"

Lancelot came up to her on his horse and said "You can ride with me My Lady." With his smirk on his face.

Emma glared at her sister,who was about to say something but shut her mouth, then aloud herself to be lifted up in front of Lancelot.

With that they all started riding back towards the Wall. After a few minutes of silence Alex took the opportunity to introduce them all, "I'm Alex by the way." from her spot next to Bors.

"I'm Nat." she said from her spot behind Alex.

"I'm Chrissy." Came her voice from the back of them.

"I'm Emma." From her spot in front of Lancelot.

All the knights introduced themselves and 'hello's' were exchanged.

What do you all and let me know……..I have the second chapter already written on paper, so all I need to do is type in on here and the same goes for a part of chapter 3……..just let me know and I can probably update chapter 2 later 2day and maybe even chapter 3……….


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter and please review. ...**

**Sam: thank you for your review. I know, Emma is awesome like that, but don't worry her and the others will get the Bishop back even more before the end of this. ;...  
**

Chapter 2:

"So, how did you learn do fight so well and with such grace Lady Emma?" Lancelot question from behind her.

"Well, one don't use 'lady' just call me Emma or even Em if you wish. And two I've taken sword, archery, and hand combat lessons since I was like ten. And the same goes for Alex, Chrissy, and Nat." Emma answered, not glancing back at him.

Lancelot smiled, and then decided to ask something that he really wanted to know. "Who did your sister and friend want Nat to stop flirting with and you to stop eye raping?" He felt her stiffen for a minute then she said "They were just joking around, but they thought that Nat was flirting with Galahad."

'Please don't let him notice I didn't answer the other part. Please don't let him notice.' Emma kept repeating in her head. No such luck.

"And who'd they mean with you?" Lancelot moved a little closer to her and she could feel his breath against her neck. 'Damn it! Why did he have to do that?!' she couldn't help but think. 'Now I'm totally going to kill Chrissy and Alex when we get to the Wall!'

"Hey, Em, what did that weird Muppet say about the beach and stuff?" Chrissy suddenly asked.

Emma turned in her seat so she was more riding side saddle on the horse and looked at her long time best friend like she had grown two heads. "Why do you want to know?"

Chrissy just shrugged then said, "I only remember a little bit of what she said it's stuck in my head."

She shared glances with Alex and Nat that were also wondering what was going on with Chrissy. But Emma did answer nonetheless.

She cleared her throat and prepared herself to be humiliated, "Look mom, it's my life ok. If I want to walk around the beach naked I will."

Of course Alex, Nat, and Chrissy started to laugh. Emma laughed as well, both at the small inside joke between her and her friends and also at the looks on the guys faces, except of course for Tristan who has his unreadable look as always. She decided to address the guys, "It's a small inside joke that one of our friends made up."

"And why would she make up a joke like that?" Gawain asked

Alex, who wanted in on the fun, said, "She's a little out of it, and kept saying that one day she was going to go some place where there was a topless/nude beach. So we would ask her what she'd say to her mom, and that's what she came up with. All of us sort of kept it."

Nat, didn't want to be left out, added, "And behold, she did find a place to live that had a very nice view of the beach. We don't really hear from her that much though."

"Well, she sounds interesting." Galahad remarked, trying not to say something bad about their friend. All of the girls by now were biting their tongues and lips to keep from laughing.

Dagonet suddenly spoke and asked a question that got them off guard, "Where are you all from?"

They shared quick and panicked glances till Chrissy said, "A very small island that almost doesn't exist. It's quite a ways off from Rome, so they don't know it's there which is great."

"What's it called?" Bors asked this time.

"Georgia." Chrissy said proudly. The rest of the girls lifted their arms over their heads making the 'Rock On' on signs.

Chrissy watched as Alex and Nat stated up conversations with Bors, Gawain, and Galahad. She then saw from the corner of her eye, a horse coming up next to hers. 'Oh, shit! That's the horse I took the bow and arrows from. And it belongs to Tristan. Why can't I just die right now?!' she couldn't help but think this but her thoughts were broken when Tristan actually spoke to her.

"You have some skill with a bow." He said, almost whispering it. Though Chrissy still almost fell of her horse.

"Thank you." She was able to say, turning her gaze towards him. 'How can someone be able to keep his or her faces unreadable?' she thought. But her thoughts were cut short when he spoke to her again.

"Why do you have a fear of horses?" He turned his gaze to her for the first time.

"When I was little I use to have nightmares and they were about me falling off my horse and getting trampled by her. It's never really gone away." Chrissy watched him, and almost expected him to laugh at her but he just nodded his head as if he understood. He let his horse go back to his spot a few feet behind Chrissy. She just looked at for a few seconds till Nat's voice went through the air to her ears.

"Well, look who was flirting and is now eye raping." She said with a smug look on her face, staring at Chrissy.

Chrissy was pissed off now. "If you don't want me to kick your ass or something that you don't anyone to know then you best keep your mouth shut." She glared at Nat.

"Bring it on bixtch. And at least I'm not scared of a damn horse." Nat shot right back at her. Chrissy started moving her horse towards Nat when Alex's voice rang out loud.

"If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to take out a dagger and cut both of your tongues out! Are we understood?" Alex said as she looked at both Chrissy and Nat with her eyes blazing. They could tell that she was serious, so they shut their mouths but did glare at each other every now and again.

"Good." Now Alex was using her very happy voice, which made the knights a little scared and confused at the same time. One minute she about ready to mutilate two of her best friends without caring and the next minute she's all happy and cheerful.

But Gawain asked instead, "Are they always like this?"

Emma answered this time, rubbing her temples to try and make the headache that they'd cause go away. "Sadly, they are. See, they're cousins. Chrissy is older than Nat by three years, but they've been around each other since they were baby's. So they're almost like sisters, and somehow they manage to fight more than Alex and I and we're twins."

A few minutes of silence went by then Emma let out a sigh of frustration and said in her most deadly calm voice she had, "Lancelot, if your hand goes any higher above my waist I'll personally make sure that you will never reproduce again."

Bors couldn't help himself from laughing at Lancelot's face, which seemed to have drained of all color. "I think ye've found 'urself a keeper Lance." He finally was able to get out, which got him a glare from Lancelot but Bors didn't care.

"Ye remind me of my Van." He said after he finally calmed down. Emma couldn't help but smile at that. She liked Vanora very much, so she was pleased with what Bors said.

The girls noticed that the movie started taking place.

"Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink 'till I can't piss straight." Bors said.

"You do that every night." Gawain remarked looking over at him.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle down there..." Bors said as he pointed his finger down, and continued, "Well, it's a problem! No really, it is. It's a problem. It's like…"

"A baby's arm holding an apple." The rest of the knights, save Arthur, finished. The girls started laughing, even though they already knew this part, it was better in person.

"I would like to remind you that we have lady's in our company." Arthur said, not glancing back at them.

"Right, sorry." Bors said.

"Trust us, we've either heard worse or said worse." Alex said smiling at Bors, who smiled back at her.

They then came up a hill, where you could see Hadrian's Wall.

"Bloody hell." Alex started.

"Damn." Nat said behind her.

"That's a huge ass wall." Emma remarked.

"Hell yeah." Chrissy said, to Emma's statement.

The group then went into lines of two. Lancelot (along with Emma) and Arthur in the front. Galahad and Alex(with Nat as her passenger). Gawain and Bors. Chrissy and Dagonet behind them. And Tristan bringing up the rear.

"I don't like it, Rome. If he's here to discharge up why doesn't he just do it?" Galahad said, showing he was annoyed.

Nat couldn't resist herself and said, "Is this your happy face?" Galahad smiled at her, which she returned as her friends along with the knights laugh.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans?" Gawain looked to his friend, "They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." The girls started laughing again.

"Galahad," Bors said looking at the youngest of them, "Why don't ye just kill the Bishop, then discharge yourself."

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said, glances at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it sometime. You might get a taste for it." Tristan said, almost smirking at him.

"It's part of you," Bors said in a 'matter of fact' tone, "It's in your blood."

"No, no. As of tomorrow. This was all just a bad dream." Galahad said.

"I've wondered what going home would mean to me after all this," Gawain told Alex and Nat, "What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer that the other. So much for home- it's not so clear in my memory."

"Well you speak for yerself," Bors said, "It's cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

"You all listen," Bors said to Gawain and the girls that were paying attention, "When the Romans leave here, us Knights will have the run of all this place. I'll be…governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse kisser, won't you Dag?" He shouted looking back at the big knight. Dagonet just kept his face unreadable.

"First thing I will do is when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain mused.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors repeated humorously, "Why do you think we left in the first place." He gave a mooing sound. The knights laughed a bit, till they saw the murderous glares from the girls, then they went silent.

"Besides, you wouldn't marry a Sarmatian woman if Alex had something to say about it." Emma mumbled, but it came out a bit to loud.

"Is that so?" Gawain asked looking over at Alex, who was glaring at Emma.

Alex just shrugged a bit and said, "Maybe." But did end up smirking none the less.

Nat rolled her eyes, then decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "What about you Lancelot? What's your plan?"

Lancelot smirked then said, "Well, I was planning on taking Emma with me to Sarmatian. It is cold their and I could use some company for warmth." The guys started laughing.

"I assure you Lancelot that the day I warm your bed, is the day that I say the Bishop is actually smart." Emma replied back darkly, glaring at him. Now everyone was laughing and Bors was finding it hard to stay on his horse.

Lancelot, completely unfazed, said, "Fine, milady. Well then if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect I'll be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see, and what will I be doing?" Gawain said glancing at him.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot responded as he rode back up towards Arthur. Bors almost fell off his horse once again, at the look on his friends face.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" Gawain questioned.

They all rode the rest of the way mostly joking around but the girls did manage to have a few more fights and glares. By late evening the caravan had reached the entrance to Hadrian's Wall. The massive gates opened while the group rode into a courtyard. They all halted and Jols walked up, "Welcome back Arthur."

"Jols," Arthur returned the greeting.

"Lancelot," Jols acknowledged the dark knight. Lancelot nodded in return, got off his horse, and surprising was able to help Emma off the horse. Although after he helped her off she just moved away from him and greeted Jols, "Hello, I'm Emma. And that's my sister Alex, and my two friends Chrissy and Nat." she said smiling at him, since she thought he was really awesome and liked his loyalty. The other girls smiled at him to as he bowed to them.

"Jols, why don't you go and find the ladies some rooms to sleep in." Arthur said.

"Along with a bathroom, please." Nat asked, for she couldn't stand being like much longer.

Jols nodded at both requests and started leading them away when they heard Bors voice, "You girls wait a minute!"

They turned around and walked over to him as he pushed Vanora into their site, "This is my lover Vanora. This is Emma, Alex, Chrissy, and Nat."

They all smiled at each other, and said their 'hellos'. Then Vanora asked, "Which one of you threatened Lance with castration?"

Emma got a proud smirk on her face and said, "That would be me."

Vanora smiled even more and said, "Well, I can tell that we'll get along just fine."

"My Vanora runs a pub a little ways from 'ere," Bors said, "If you girls wanted I'm sure she could put ye to work."

Vanora smacked him while glaring and said, "Bors I'm sure they wont want to sure ale to you and your drunken friends when they have better things to do."

"Actually, we use to work at a pub for five years back in our home. So we know how to handle people, plus it does sound like fun." Nat piped up.

"Well, if your all sure." Vanora said looking at them, they just nodded and smiled. So she gave them the directions to the tavern and said that she'd meet them there in two or so hours.

Jols lead the girls to two adjoining bedrooms. Both had two beds, with a desk off to the side with two chairs, a huge wardrobe closet(you know, the kind that woman dream about), and a table with a basin and pitcher of water. To avoid any deaths Emma and Nat roomed together, while Alex roomed with Chrissy.

"Is there a certain type of clothes you lady's would like?" Jols asked before leaving.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble could you just asked Vanora for some dresses, and that'd be fine." Chrissy said.

Jols nodded and left them to clean up. After they all had very long, hot, and relaxing baths they headed back to their rooms. They decided that they were lucky cause they didn't run into any of the knights, which would have been interesting if they did since all they had on were towels. When they returned to their rooms they found a dress on each bed and for some reason on the pillows of each bed was a bag. The girls went and looked in the bags and found that it contained a few jeans, shirts, jackets, and even a pair or two of shoes. Inside each bag was a note that read, "You wont have to thank me. Merlin"

"I love magic." Alex breathed.

"You so just stole that from Harry Potter." Nat said pointing at her. They all rolled their eyes at her and got dressed in the dresses that Jols had gotten them. They decided to wear their _'real'_ clothes when they went on the actual journey.

A few more minutes later they were all dressed and had their hair done. Emma's was in a regular pony tail with her side face bangs slightly over her left eye. Alex just kept hers down. Chrissy put hers in a sort of bun with her shorter pieces of hair on the back of her neck and framing her face. And Nat just put hers in low pig tails behind her ears.

"Well, let's go." Emma said opening the doors and walking out the room. After about fifteen minutes of walking they came to a hallway with some swords and a tapestry hanging on the wall. As they stopped to look at them, Emma noticed a block sitting slightly out of the wall. She walked over to it and pulled on it a bit making it come out.

"Hey guys, look at this. It's a passage way." Emma said looking into the hole she'd just discovered.

"Cool." Alex and Chrissy breathed as they looked in. Then they looked at each other, got matching smirks on their faces and started crawling in.

"Wait a damn minute." Nat's voice stopped them, and they turned around and looked at her.

"What?" they asked unison.

"This is just like in the story 'Shewolves'." Nat said. (A/N: I LUFF THAT STORY, IT'S THE BEST!!)

Not quite getting it, they asked, "Yeah, so?"

"When they went into to the tunnel, they ended up hearing stuff that they didn't need to, plus they started fighting and the ceiling broke making them fall onto the table." Nat said in a mater of fact tone of voice.

"Nat, I seriously doubt that it's going to happen like in the story. Besides, if it does I'll get a reason to slap Lancelot." Emma said, "But if you're still not wanting to go I say we put it to a vote. Who wants to go into the tunnel, see if we can find the knights, and spy on them?"

Her, Chrissy, and Alex raised their hands. Nat rolled her eyes and mumbled something that they couldn't hear, but followed them none the less.

They were crawling for about thirteen feet when they came to a sort of room which had a ladder that let up.

"So, who wants to go up the ladder to our possible doom?" Nat asked, dripping with sarcasm.

Without even answering Alex started climbing followed by Emma, Chrissy, and Nat bringing up the rear. After climbing they found an atticish space with light coming in a few feet in front of them.

They heard voices and laughing, so they finished crawling and laid down so they could hear and see better. When they looked down they saw the knights talking about something.

"I told you this is just like the story." Nat whispered to her friends, receiving glares and 'be quiet' from Alex. And their attention went back to the knights as Arthur started talking.

"So what do you all think of the young ladies?" Arthur asked, looking at all his knights.

"They all remind me of Vanora. Just 'er younger tha' is." Bors said. All the girls smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"Emma is quite the feisty one, isn't she Lancelot?" Dagonet addressed his 'brother' across the table.

Lancelot glared a bit but then smirked, took a sip of his drink and said, "She's both feisty and deadly. Both of which I find interesting and attractive." All the knights started laughing again, which covered up most of Alex, Chrissy, and Nat's attempts to not bust out laughing as well from looking at their now red friend.

After a while the laughter ended for both parties. Then Bors piped up again, saying, "So do ye have a plan on 'ow to get the lass?" directing the questing to Lancelot.

"I wont need a plan. I'd say after about a good day of charming her, my bed will be quite warm." Lancelot said, sounding very sure of himself. Chrissy had to put a hand over Emma mouth to keep her from screaming and cussing at him.

Just then Horton came in, making both groups quiet.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanius," Holly looked at the table in horror and shock, "A round table what sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols replied with a mater of fact tone, to Horton along with an amused look.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you," the Bishop half glared at Arthur.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop."

"Of course," the Bishop said, taking a golden cup from a servant then having them passed to throughout the rest of the men.

The girls had to listen to him congratulate the knights, but then insult them by calling them pagans, making the girls pissed off. He then gave Arthur crap about how he followed the teachings of Pelagius. Chrissy and Nat(of course) soon started whisper arguing while that was going on.

"I wish I could wipe that stupid look off his face." Nat whispered, glaring at he Bishop.

"And I wish that you would shut up." Chrissy whispered back to her.

"Both of you shut up." Emma whispered, looking at both of them, then turned her attention back to the scene below.

"Ah-Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation!" the Bishop said to Arthur, "You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth."

"He's stuck up, Roman assehole." Nat whispered.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Chrissy hissed at her.

"I'm going to kill both of you if you don't stop fighting and shut your damn mouths!" Emma said a bit louder than she meant for it to be. They all looked down and saw that that everyone was as silent as death was looking upwards, where they were.

"Nice going Emma." Chrissy said, not whispering anymore.

"Oh, don't even fucking pin this on me. You and Nat are the ones that can't stop having bitching contests!" Emma glared at Chrissy.

"Oh, no you just didn't." Nat said moving towards Emma.

"Yeah, I think I just did. What are you going to do about it bixth?!" Emma said moving towards her as well.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Nat yelled back at her.

Everyone below them figured it must have turned physical cause all they could hear were a few cusses every now and then, and movement. Then both Alex screamed, "Bloody fucking hell!"

"Alex, what's wrong?" Emma asked looking at her worried.

"There's a huge ass spider the size of my head in the corner over there!"

All of the girls screamed and started moving back towards the ladder to get out when Nat heard the ceiling starting to creek, and listened as the noise started getting louder.

"Guys? Guys!" she said getting their attention.

"What?" Alex asked.

"The story's coming true." Nat said

"Oh, crap." Chrissy and Emma said unison, just before the ceiling broke. All of them fell onto the table(of course missing the coals).

"I think my back is broken." Chrissy groaned out.

"I think I've broken my ass." Alex and Emma said unison.

"Damn, look at that hole." Nat said pointing upwards.

"We'll totally fix it." Emma said looking at Arthur's face.

"What are you girls doing?!" the Bishop asked staring at them with blazing eyes.

"We just thought we'd drop by and say 'hey'." Nat said in a serious tone, but her eyes were amusing. The knights shared amused glances, as the other girls laughed.

"Yep and now that we've done that we'll just leave you guys to your meeting." Emma said as she and the other got up and started walking off the table.

"You're not going any where." The Bishop said acting like he had full authority over them.

Emma walked over to him, bent down close to his ear and whispered something. No one could here what but watched as his face paled and he nodded his head. Emma smiled, then turned to Lancelot, slapped him with as much force as she could muster and followed her friends out the door and to the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

**MANY THANX 2 ** **"AnimePrincess"...YOUR THE BEST!!...**

**AnimePrincess: Thank you very much for backing me up on the story. ... I know, that story is one of my most favorite, I find all the characters humorous plus for some reason Ann reminds me of me. Is that good or bad? P...And I luff the slap Emma gave Lancelot to, it was fun to write. She hurts him even more in this chapter. P...  
**

Chapter 3:

"I still can't believe you guys did that." Vanora said once again. The girls had been about ten minutes late, so they told her what had happened.

"What I can't believe was the size of that freaking spider." Alex said, shuddering along with the other girls. Vanora laughed a bit at them.

"Well, girls. We better get back to work." She sighed then went to refill a mans glass. The girls sighed as well, and went to do the same. Every now and then while they worked, a man would grab them and either pull them into his lap or make some kind of suggestion, which led to the girls either yelling at them saying that 'I'm not a whore!' or just hitting them. After a few more times of this, the guys started to finally get the hint.

A few minutes later the knights came into the tavern. They watched as Lancelot went to a gambling table, Dagonet went to the bar, Bors went to Vanora, Tristan went to some dark corner, and Gawain and Galahad started drinking a bit before they started their dagger throwing contest.

"Hey, Dagonet." Emma said smiling as she sat down next to the gentle giant.

"Hello." He said smiling at her as well. "So do you girls always spy on people?"

Emma looked down at the floor to try and hide her embarrassment, but did answer, "No, we only spy on people that we like." Dagonet chuckled a bit, which made her relieved a bit.

"So, is Arthur mad about the ceiling?" Emma asked a little unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Dagonet shook his head, "No, I think he was more amused about how the Bishop looked after you left and what you did to Lancelot." Emma grinned, then she saw Nat sitting down the bar a little ways from her and Dagonet. She placed a hand on his arm, "Hey, I'll talk to you alright? Nat looks like she's a bit sad and pissed at the same, which isn't a good combination." Dagonet nodded his head, and Emma walked over to Nat.

"Hey babe.(A/N: they aren't lesbians, they just have nicknames such as "chica" and "babe") How are you doing?" Emma asked her. All she got was a grunt in return.

Chrissy and Alex came up at that point, and asked unison, "What's wrong."

Nat just nodded her head in a direction. The girls followed it and saw that a wench was massaging Galahads back and neck. They then looked back at their friend and saw that she her eyes were blazing.

"Why don't you just go over there? I know the minute you do he'll forget all about that hoe." Alex said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Why would he forget about that 'person' if he saw me?" Nat snapped out.

"Hey, we were just trying to help you. Don't get all bitchy with us." Chrissy said a bit loud, making her get glares from her two other friends to shut up.

"Make me!" Nat screamed out, getting every ones attention in the tavern.

"Nice." Emma whispered to her. Nat just glared back at her.

"Are ye girls alright?" Bors asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we were just…." Emma said trying to think of something to say.

Nat and Alex glanced at each other then said, "Practicing."

"Wha' are ye' practicin' for?" Bors asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"We're practicing a song to sing for you guys." Chrissy piped up, making her receive the worst death glares that her friends have ever given her, except for maybe that one time with the thing and the guy.

After those words were out of her mouth, all four of them were pushed to where Vanora was in the movie. "What are you going to sing?" someone from the crowd shouted out. They looked at each other then went to a group huddle.

"What are we going to sing?" Alex asked urgently.

"I don't know. How about a song from Panic!" Chrissy said, naming one of her favorite bands.

"I don't think they're ready yet for one of their songs, Chris." Nat said, getting a nodded from Chrissy.

"Oh, I've got it." Emma said.

"What?" the other three girls asked in unison. She whispered the song, and the others grinned and nodded their heads.

They got out of their huddle and spread out a bit. They had Emma start singing.

"Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.

The other girls joined her.

_  
You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.  
_

Alex started singing on her own.

Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream

Chrissy then took over.

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.

The girls came together again.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

Nat walked forward and sang loud.

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.

They walked up and stood next to Nat as they all sang as loud as they could.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

Once they'd finished the whole crowd cheered loudly along with the knights that were whistling and clapping the loudest. They bowed, said their 'thank you' s, then walked over to work some more, in far better moods than before.

"Hey, Em, would you please serve Lance's table." Vanora asked as she held her newest child in her arms.

"Of course, Van." Emma smiled at her. 'It's a good thing that she's becoming like a best friend, or I wouldn't be doing this.' She thought as she walked over to the gambling table.

"Alright boys, who wants a refill?" she said. A Roman guard held up his glass for Emma to refill. After she had she was about to walk away when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to an all to familiar lap.

"You know you really shouldn't go around slapping people for no reason." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, but I had a very good reason to slap you." Emma said smugly.

"What was that?" he questioned, and started kissing the back of her neck lighty.

'Hmm, this isn't that bad. Wait, no!' she thought, shacking her head. And answered, "My reason was that you're nothing but a womanizer that will try and sleep with any young good looking female and not care if her feeling get hurt in the process. And I refuse to be added to your list!" and with that she elbowed him in the gut and walked away from him back to her friends.

"Nice one, Em." Her sister said once she reached them. Emma just grinned at her.

"Where's Nat?" she said noticing that she wasn't with them.

"Oh, after our song she went over to where Gawain and Galahad are. She's talking with them right now." Chrissy said nodding her head towards their other friend.

Emma looked and smiled. Low and behold Nat was with the guys, who looked like they were about to start their dagger throwing, but Emma was happy that the wench that was with Galahad was now no where to be seen.

"Alex, you should go join them." Emma said to her sister who just shrugged her shoulders but did walk over to them none the less.

Alex walked to where she could see them and watched as Galahad threw his dagger and have it land in the middle. She then saw Tristan come up and throw his which landed on Galahads hilt.

"Tristan." Galahad said.

"How do you do that?" Gawain questioned his friend.

Waving his hand towards the target he said, "I aim for the middle." Then out of no where another dagger came flying through the air and land on Tristan's hilt with grace. The guys along with Nat turned around and saw Alex nearly on the other side of the tavern. She walked over to them, smiling proudly and took out her knife from Tristan's hilt.

"How did you do that?" Gawain asked amazed. She just shrugged and said, "I've taken lesson's since I was little and practiced a lot." as if it was nothing really special.

Before any of them could say anything else, Vanora was being pulled by Bors into the spot the girls were in a few minutes ago.

The girls could see that Vanora looked a little uncomfortable being up there so they started yelling, "Come on, Van! You can do it! Vanora! Vanora! Vanora!" Vanora smiled at them, then motioned for everyone to get quiet. She then started singing.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle _

Land that gave us birth and blessing 

_Land that pulled us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home _

_We will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, singing our song _

_We will go home… _

_Hear our singing _

_Hear our longing _

_We will go home across the mountain _

_We will go home…"_

They girls went over to a dark corner and listened, watching the faces of the knights. They knew they'd done the right thing by choosing to stay. They had to get ALL the knights home and ALIVE. No matter what the cost.

As Vanora stopped singing and everyone, in clouding the girls, cheered for her Arthur came up. They knew the scene about to happen and had no wish to watch it in person, so they snuck out of the tavern back to their rooms. They didn't feel that tired so they decided to fix the ceiling before going to bed. Getting into their some pants, t-shirts, and shoes they headed to the Round Table.

A good hour and half later they were all done and just sitting on the table relaxing a bit before retiring.

"Hey, Em." Nat said, looking over at her friend.

"What?" Emma asked looking at her.

"What did you say to the Bishop before we left?" she'd been curious about it but hadn't gotten a change to ask her till now.

Emma smirked evilly and said, "I told him that if he didn't want to be killed very slowly and painfully he would shut up about the damn ceiling and give Arthur orders to send us with him and the knights."

The other three girls laughed, and Chrissy asked, "Who was he going to get killed by?"

"Either us or the knights, I left it up to him if he didn't do want I said." Emma shrugged, then yawned.

"Well, babes. I think we should get to bed. Big day ahead of us." The other three nodded, as they were also tired. With that all four girls sleepily walked back to their rooms, changed into more comfortable clothes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I HOPE YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW…..……

AnimePrincess: I know, she's such a feisty little person you can't help but love her…….They're the most fun to write about……In this chapter they sort of get a little close, but some background things come out about Em…..they'll be explained in the next chapter though and Lance and Em get even closer…..P…..Luff ya 2!!….

Chapter 4:

Alex was woken up by falling straight off the edge of her bed. She groaned very loudly, causing Chrissy to wake up, as she rolled on her back.

"Are you ok?" Chrissy asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Alex said, her voice the same as Chrissy's.

The door that joins the two rooms opened and Nat and Emma walked in. Alex, who now had been able to at least lean on the side of her bed, figured that her falling woke up them as well.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked, sounding more awake than all of them, though not looking it.

"I just fell off the side of the bed." Alex explained.

Emma nodded her head and Nat made an 'o' shape with her mouth. They all just sat/stood there in silence till Nat finally spoke.

"Well, since we're all awake I guess we should get dressed and head down to the stables." Nat started walking back to her room followed by Emma.

Chrissy and Alex got put a little after they left and started looking through their bags of clothes so they could choose the right kind to wear.

Finally Chrissy chose a dark blue pair of jeans with grommets and drawings on them, black and red converse, and an off the shoulder long sleeve black shirt that came to the edge of her fingertips, as she put her hair into another bun.

(A/N: when ever I say something is a 'Trip' then you can go to hot topic's homepage and search for them so you can see what I'm saying. Probably most of the stuff they're going to where is going to be from hot topic.)

Alex chose a pair of Trip black and turquoise chain pants, Tripp white and black eyelet short-sleeved corset with a teal and grey skeleton zip-up hoodie, regular converse, and she left her hair down.

They walked, or at least tried since they were still tired, into Nat and Emma's room. Emma was already dressed standing over her bed putting her clothes back into the bag and Nat was sitting on a chair putting her hair into French braids.

Emma had on Trip purple skull strap pants, a black and white sideways striped long sleeve shirt to the edge of her fingertips, she had on a pair boots that had a bit of heel but wasn't that much, and she put her hair in low pig tails behind her ears.

"You know you're going to end up killing Lancelot when he sees you in that." Alex said grinning.

Emma shrugged, then said, "Well, he shouldn't be looking then. Besides, look who's talking miss corset. Gawain's probably going to have a heart attack when he sees you." She looked at what her sister was wearing.

Alex rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Nat stopped her by talking, "Come on guys, we should get going soon. I want to be there a few minutes before the Bishop comes and says all his crap." She stood up from the chair and went over to her bed to put her things back in the bag.

They saw that Nat was wearing a one of her old jeans that had rips in the knees, a black t-shirt that had the words "Love, Peace, Free Spirit" written in an ice blue gothic print, just regular blue tennis shoes and a black and plaid hoodie.

The other three grabbed their bags and headed towards the stables. When they reached it they saw that Galahad, Bors, Gawain, Lancelot and they're pretty sure that they saw Tristan in the shadows. They walked into the stables over to a ladder that led to the loft above where they sat down their luggage and them selves. Bors was the only one, maybe besides Tristan, that had seen them so far since everyone else's backs were turned towards them.

"Where in the world did ye lasses get those clothes?" He asked as he started at their outfits. The other knights turned around to see what their brother was talking about and their mouths dropped.

The girls had to laugh at their faces, but they did answer Bors after it all passed.

"They were in bags, that we found in our rooms on our beds." Emma said truthfully.

"And we figured that these would be better for the journey than wearing dresses." Nat added.

"What?! You're coming along?" Galahad said, looking at all them but mostly Nat for an answer.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that." Alex said raising an eyebrow.

Gawain shook his head, "It's to dangerous for women to come along. Even if they are well trained in the matter of fighting."

"Well, that's to bad then." Emma said.

"Why's that?" Lancelot questioned. They hadn't noticed that Dagonet had joined them till he spoke, "I've just passed Arthur, who'll be here soon. He says that he's been given orders to take the ladies along with us."

"Hey, Dag." The four girls said unison with small smiles on their faces as they waved to him.

Dagonet chuckled a bit at their greeting and nodded his head towards them in greetings. The other knights(mostly Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot) didn't look that pleased about the news they just got, but didn't say anything.

The girls watched as the knights got into the places they were in the movie, so they know that Arthur and the Bishop were coming. Emma nudged Alex and gave her a look, Alex understood what she meant and went over to a dark corner not being noticed by everyone else.

Chrissy's eyes shot open when a realization hit her. She stood up and started backing away from her cousin and other best friend, knowing that both of them would freak out when she told them the news.

Nat saw her moving backwards towards the knights, so she asked "Chrissy, what are you doing?"

Chrissy stopped and looked at her cousin. She took in a deep breath and said carefully, "A realization has just hit me and you two are going to freak out when I tell you because I know for a fact that you don't know this."

Nat and Emma sat up straighter and looked her at her. "What don't we know?" Emma asked worried what the answer will be.

"everyplaceonthisearthexceptforourhomehasn'tdiscoveredcoffeebeansoranthinglikethatsowecan'teverhavecoffeeagainfortherestofourlives." Chrissy rushed out quickly, though both girls understood her completely.

They didn't react for a few seconds, just let it all sink in, but when they did react Chrissy was expecting this. They both started cussing and yelling things such as "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!!", "I HATE THIS DAMN PLACE!!" and the most popular one that was being said, "WHY THE HELL DID WE CHOOSE TO COME HERE?!"

When they'd finally calmed down, Chrissy could lightly see Arthur coming up to the stables. But she didn't think of this for long because suddenly a low gruff, but still sexy, voice whispered in her ear "Are they alright?"

It almost took her whole strength to keep from jumping, but she did turn to see Tristan staring at her for an answer. Making sure her voice was even and calm she said, "Yeah, they just got a little bad news. Give them a few hours and they should be back to their charming selves." Tristan nodded his head and went back to checking his sword.

A few seconds later Arthur, the Bishop and the Horton were all in the stables. Everyone watched as Jols went to get Horton a horse along with getting Emma and Nat ones as well so they didn't have to share with people.

As the Bishop was about to leave a knife came flying threw the air and embedded its self in the wood a few centimeters from his head. Everyone stared as Alex came out of the shadows looking not so happy that she missed her target. She walked over to the trembling Bishop and grabbed the hilt of her dagger.

"N-nice aiming." The Bishop managed to get out.

"What do you mean, I missed my target." She said darkly looking in the eye showing that she wasn't kidding. She then bent down close to his ear and whispered, "If my sister, one of my friends, or any of the knights get hurt or worse and I'll make sure you pay for it with your life." And with that she pulled out her dagger, walked over to her horse, mounted him and waited for them to start riding. The Bishop left still trembling and soon after they all were off.

Everything happened just like in the movie, with the exception of the girls commenting on a few things every now and then. The most famous quote being said, of course by Emma to Lancelot was "Down boy, I think your salivating" when she'd find him checking her out in her clothes. They also found that the Woad attacks weren't scary or even close to it, but more annoying than anything else.

Finally, though, they did make it to the A.W.N.T.D.(Asshole Who Needs To Die) house or Marius's if you prefer that.

They rode up to the doors as Emma mumble, "You'd more cheer in a grave yard." (heehee, I luff that quote from Gimli in the LOTR.) The knights were around her chuckled lightly as Chrissy whispered to her, "You totally stole that." Emma just rolled her. When they reached the doors, they were closed on them abruptly.

"Assholes." Alex said, causing her friends and Bors to laugh.

"Who are you?" one of the mercenaries (or guards) asked from atop the wall.

"I am Arthur Castus," Arthur answered back, "Commander of the Sarmatian knights and by the Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." The guards obeyed.

Marius and several guards walked out. The fat Roman clamped his hands together and smiled, "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus, Arthur and his Knights and…" Marius looked strangely at the girls, "Who are these? Surly not Sarmatian knights."

"We're the most deadly woman you'll ever meet." Emma said looking him straight in the eye, making him uneasy.

Marius gave a nervous laugh and tried to pet Nat's horse, who pulled it back so she was now between Bors and Alex.

"You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," he spat.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur said.

"Th-That's impossible," Marius said, nervously looking around

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked, also ignoring Marius' answer.

"I am Alecto," a boy no more than sixteen said from above.

"You guys, know that if I was sixteen again, I'd totally be all over him." Emma commented having her receive a look from Lancelot though she couldn't really read what it ment.

"Alecto is my son," Marius said to Arthur, "Everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot said impatiently. Emma couldn't help but smirk at that, she'd always thought that part was one of the best. Lancelot did see her do that and grinned at her, though just in a good mannered way and not trying to charm her. 'Now if only he could be like that more.' Emma thought as she started at him a bit more.

"They're invading from the North," Arthur further explained.

"I refuse to leave," Marius puffed out his chest stubbornly. He turned to the serfs that had gathered around, "Go back to work! All of you! Get back to work!" The guards started forcing the serfs back.

Arthur, now pretty peeved, jumped off his and angrily strode over to Marius, "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord."

Arthur looked over to Marius' wife, Fulcinia, "Lady, my knights are hungry."

She touched her husband's arm asking for permission to do Arthur's command.

"Go," Marius ordered her in a really mean voice. He then dragged Alecto along with him into the house to prepare to leave.

Chrissy noticed the building where Guinevere was being kept. She whistled towards Emma who looked over at her, Chrissy nodded her head and at the dark building. Emma looked at it, then back at Chrissy and nodded her head. They both got down from their horses and started walking towards it.

Alex and Nat jogged up to them and Alex whispered in Emma ear, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to face some demons." Emma said, half telling the truth. Alex and Nat nodded in understanding and went back to their horses.

Chrissy and Emma got over to the wall to see two guards standing on either side of the door.

"Hello." Both of them greeted, acting all sweet and nice.

"Hello, yourself." One of the Guards said, "Out of curiosity what would two young beauties like yourselves be doing with a bunch of Sarmatian knights."

"You mean worthless Sarmatian slaves." The other guard corrected. Both men erupted in a sickening sounding laughter.

Both the girls anger was rising quickly to their danger level.

"Those _slaves_ are more loyal, courageous, and gallant than you two could ever hope or pray to be." Emma said trying to keep herself from killing them right now.

"You little bitch." The second Guard said moving to strike her when a voice stopped him.

"What's going on here?" the girls turned to find Arthur standing, having finished his speech with the serfs.

"These guys are being jackasses, and all we want is to is go in." Emma said.

"Why do you want to go in?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This place is like radiating evil vibes." Emma said, pretty much telling the truth. I mean people were being killed and tortured in there so it giving off bad vibes was very likely, even if she didn't know what was in there.

Arthur nodded in understanding and gently pushed the two girls aside.

"Move," he ordered the two guards. "MOVE!" he ordered again, when there was no response. The guards slowly backed away.

"What is this?" Arthur asked.

A little monk came up to him, "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Alex heard Marius say coming up to them, she sighed, hit Bors on the arm and ushered him to follow her.

"Get out of my way, girl." Marius said, glaring as Alex put her horse in his way with Bors coming up next to her doing the same.

"I'd say 'make me' but you can't." Alex said with a smug look on her face, making him even more pissed.

"You will be for this heresy later girl." He seethed out.

"Call me 'girl' one more time and I'll seal my fate." Alex said in a voice saying 'don't mess with me' while giving him a death glare.

Bors started laughing as he watched the Roman retreat back to him house. "To bad we need 'im. I would 've enjoyed watchin' ye kill 'im." He said smiling over at the still somewhat mad Alex.

"Thank you Bors. It's nice to know that I have a fan." She said smiling at him as well.

Back to Arthur:

Arthur ignored the monks warning and proceeded to examine the door.

"Arthur, we have no time," Lancelot said.

"Can you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked.

Arthur ignored both of them(he's really good that isn't he?) and had Dagonet nock down the bricks till only a door was left.

"Key," Arthur looked to the guards.

"It is locked. For the inside," The second Guard answered. Arthur gave Dagonet a look and the knight began to kick the door open.

Emma started walking into the dungeon, then stopped and turned to see Chrissy standing there with Alex and Nat walking over to them having dismounted.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean, you've been through a lot already." Alex said putting a hand on her twins shoulder. Emma shook her head.

"I want to do this. It'll help me." She said to her friends, who look back at her with understanding on their faces and in their eyes.

"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah. Alex would you mind going in with me?" Emma asked, looking over at the person who know her inside and out, and would be able to relate to her more than her friends even though she loves them and would give her live up for either of them, she just needed her sister her twin right now.

"Of course not." Alex said smiling reassuring at her.

Her and Alex started heading in after Arthur, Lancelot, and Dagonet to the torture chamber when Nat called out to them.

"Remember we're here for you if you need up." Nat said pointing to her and Chrissy. Emma smiled slightly at them and continued into the evil place with her sister next to her and Gawain with the monk bringing up the rear.

Chrissy went over to her horse and just sat on him having memory's plague her mind. Nat did the same, though her thoughts were broken by a voice, "Why does she want to go down there?"

Nat turned her head to her right to see Galahad looking at her confused. She took a deep breath and said, "She feels that it will help her cope with some things." She saw that Galahad was still a bit confused and saw Bors come up on his other side with a look that said he wanted to know what the reason was as well.

She waited a bit to answer, wondering if Emma would mind if she told them a bit of her past. Finally she figured Emma wouldn't really care, so she elaborated on the story.

"It isn't that hard to tell that this place is a stop of death and torture, right?" she waited for the knights to nod, when they did she continued, "Emma's had to go through both in her life. One of them mental, the other physical. I'm sure you guys can figure out which was which." And this that Nat had her horse go over to Chrissy's and left the two knights there in their own thoughts now.

Down in the dank dismal dungeon, they'd taken about seven steps when the smell overpowered them. Both girls looked like they were either going to puke or faint, or possibly both.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back out?" Gawain asked concerned for both the girls.

They shook their heads, and said "We'll be fine." And continued walking.

They started hearing a voice chanting in Latin and really ugly and creepy monk came into view. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

"Out of the way," Lancelot shoved the thin mental monk aside. He, along with everyone else, looked around in utter disgust and shock. Bodies of starved and beaten to death people hung on the walls and were clamped into small cages in the walls. Alex looked around the walls and both swallowed the urge to throw-up and cry several times. She looked over at her sister and saw she was using all her power to keep from falling on the ground crying and yelling, but she was able to keep her poise.

"The work of your god," Lancelot spat at Arthur, "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Arthur did his famous ignoring thingy and just said, "See if there are any still alive."

"We should find Guinevere." Emma whispered to Alex who nodded in return and they spread out.

Alex started looking around keeping close to Dagonet mostly, while Emma did the same but kept close to Gawain and Lancelot.

The monk from before grabbed Lancelot yelling, "How dare you set foot in this holy place!" Lancelot, not in the best of moods at that particular moment, stabbed the monk in the gut.

The really thin monk pointed at his fallen brethren, "There was a man of God."

"Not my god," Lancelot shouted angrily pointing at him.

"This one's dead," Dagonet announced. "Same here." Emma said still standing close to the other two knights.

"By the smell they are all dead," Gawain said. "And you," he turned to the still surviving monks, "You even move, you join him." Gawain indicated to Lancelot's latest kill.

Alex and Dagonet opened a cage and saw a small boy sitting in there. "Arthur!" Dagonet called over. Emma looked over at her sister and the gentle giant picking up Lucan. "You must not fear me," Dagonet said to the shaking boy. Alex smiled reassuring to the small boy.

Emma went back to looking through the last of the cages. Finally she came the one of the last four and she saw a tortured, slightly scared, and about ready to pass out at any moment Guinevere. Emma called Arthur over, giving Guinevere a looking tell her that everything was going to be ok.

Arthur and Lancelot came and looked into the cage at Guinevere. Emma walked over to her sister as they broke the cage open. Arthur scoped the Woad up into his arms and carried her outside. The rest following him, more than ready to get out of this house of death.

Chrissy and Nat saw Arthur came out with Guinevere in his arms. He set her down on a ground and called for some water. Ganis, ran and got some. The two girls dismounted and walked over to their friends.

Noticing their looks, Chrissy asked carefully, "Are you ok babes?"

The two sisters nodded together and gave slight smiles. Chrissy, Nat and Alex went and remounted their horses while Emma stayed on the ground close to Arthur and Guinevere.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled as he approached Arthur.

The commander stood and glared back, "What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here."

"So are we," Galahad said. The other girls didn't feel like saying that they were Christians, because this certainly was not what a Christian did. Alex noticed that Emma had a look on her face, and she didn't like it. She got Lancelot's attention quickly and motioned for him to get off his horse and stay close to Emma(ok, so she more like mouthed it, you get the point), he nodded his head and did so. Emma didn't notice any of this.

Marius went on shouting, "They refuse to do the task God has set for them."

"Or that they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur yelled.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian." Marius looked down at his wife who was comforting Guinevere, "You! You kept them alive!" He slapped Fulcinia hard across the face, causing her to fall.

Faster than lightning Emma rushed past the people around her and beat Arthur to the punch, literally. She caused Marius to fall over and make his nose bleed. She was about to kneel down and punch him again, but arms came around her waist and picked her up pulling her away but not with out her saying in the most deathly voice she had, "If you ever touch her again I will kill you!"

Once she was on the ground again she turned around her see who'd stopped her from finishing her task, and she saw Lancelot. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but she just pushed him away, walked over to her horse and mounted him. She didn't bother to look at the knights who were staring at her.

Suddenly they heard, "I was willing to die with them," a creepy voice say, "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant His wish," Arthur said almost too calmly, "Wall them up."

Chrissy looked over at Tristan, sending him a worried look. Tristan glanced at her, reading her mind. "Arthur," he warned his commander.

"I SAID, WALL THEM UP!"

The serfs immediately stampeded over and hauled the screaming monks into the dungeon. After then loading Guinevere and Lucan into a wagon they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

PLZ REVIEW!!!!…..…..THANX……

Anime Princess: He pretty much does in this chapter……and they get WAY closer…….LUFF YA, MJ!!!!……

Chapter 5:

"I'm freezing my ass off." Emma said as she shivered on her horse.

They'd been riding for quite a while now, Emma was back to herself, but Arthur was still a little worried that try to kill Marius so he ordered someone to be with her at all times. Nat was with her right now.

Nat nodded her head at Emma's words showing that she agreed.

Then, Emma saw something and got a look on her face and turned to Nat. She saw her with a look of amazement on her face. "What?" Nat asked her, the look on Emma's face was making Nat a little uneasy.

"Look over at where Chrissy is." Emma whispered to her.

Nat did as told and looked over at her cousin. "Oh, snap." Was all she could get out.

What they saw was Chrissy not seeming scared at all talking to Tristan who looked to be in full sentences. Then they saw Tristan move his arm closer to Chrissy so she could pet his hawk.

"Well," Nat said still watching them.

"Damn Chris, you sure work fast! He's already talking in full sentences, what's next?" Emma couldn't resist saying, she had to yell that so that most of the people heard.

The look on Chrissy's face face was the perfect reward, embarrassment and anger, while she still flipped Emma off. Emma and Nat laughed at her.

"You know, I would have bet money on that you and B.B. would be the first ones together." Emma said after the laughter died down. She thought it would be best to use their nicknames for the knights so no one over heard and knew what they were talking about.

"Actually, I thought Alex and A.W. would be the first." Nat said, catching onto what her friend was doing.

"Speaking of Alex where is she?" Emma asked. She hadn't seen her sister for a while and was getting a little worried.

"I think she's riding with Gawain and Bors." Nat answered. Emma made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

Emma moved her horse closer to Nat's for warmth.

"You know, I'm sure that Lancelot wouldn't mind helping you warm up." Nat said, not being able to keep it in any longer.

"Bite me." She mumbled out, glaring at her friend.

"Speak of the devil." Nat said looking a few feet behind her and Emma.

Emma followed her gaze and cursed lightly. Lancelot was ridding up next to them. Nat took this chance to leave the 'love birds', as her and the other two started calling them, without Emma noticing till it was to late.

'Great' she thought as Lancelot stopped his horse next to hers.

"Do you take pleasure in making me frustrated?" Emma questioned him.

He gave her an innocent smile and said, "What ever do you mean, Emma?"

"You know what I mean." Emma said glaring at him slightly, but mostly trying to ignore the shiver that went down her spine when he said her name.

He just moved his horse closer to hers and started leaning towards her. Emma made herself keep her eyes open, but couldn't keep her cheeks from getting color. Lancelot stopped when he lips were just grazing hers and could feel his hot breath on her as he whispered, "Do I?"

Then out of nowhere a painful cry came from the medical wagon. Moving back to their original spots, neither of them spoke not quite knowing what to say. Thankfully, though, Alex came up.

"Was that Giun, I just heard?" she asked Emma, not letting on that she saw the scene between her and Lancelot take place.

"Yeah, I think Arthur just reset her fingers." Emma answered. Then she started moving her horse towards the wagon.

"Where are you going?" Lancelot asked.

"To the wagon, I'm going to talk to her." Emma answered and went towards the wagon. She knew that Lancelot was following her, but at the moment it didn't bother her. She un mounted her horse and was standing in the entry way when Arthur came out.

"I'm just going to talk to her." She stated. He seemed a little reluctant but let her go anyway, he ordered Lancelot to stay with her horse and wait for her.

Emma walked in and nodded at Dagonet, while smiling at Fulcinia and Lucan. She continued going to the back where Guinevere was. She saw here looking out of the window as the tree's.

Emma sat down a few feet from her, so she didn't scare her or anything. After a bit of silence Guinevere spoke, "Why are you here?" just a little bit harsh.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

"As you can see I'm quite fine."

Emma nodded and added, "And to tell you that if you ever want someone to talk to about what you've gone through, I'm here."

"How would you understand what I went through?" it wasn't really harsh anymore, just a soft question.

Emma's face went blank for a moment, but quickly left as she said, "Cause I've had to go through torture and deal with death."

Guinevere's face softened and she asked, "I'm sorry for being harsh."

Emma smiled, "It's alright. I can't blame you."

"I was wondering if you could explain what you meant by you going through torture and death." Guinevere asked very softly.

Emma took a deep, realest it and explained.

"About two years ago my parents house was broken into and robbed, but my parents were in the house when it happened. They were both shot and left to die, which was how I found them. They both died in my arms from bleeding to death." At this point tears where silently coming down her face from having the memory play through her head. Guinevere's eyes were watering up and a small tear fell down her cheek at hearing and seeing Emma's pain. Emma took a shaky breath, wiped the tears away and had herself continue.

"A year after that I started dating this guy named Jake, who would fight men(aka. Boxer). He seemed great, you know like the perfect man but it wasn't until six months of us dating and having lived together for a month and a half that his true self started coming out. It started out slow, going out a few times a week with his friends and getting drunk, then apologizing for it the next morning. After a few weeks he stopped apologizing started coming home with lip stick on his neck and shirt collars. I let it slide by, but then one day I couldn't take it anymore. I asked him about it and he said 'It's from a girl' as if I was asking something that was natural and it was suppose to be there. I told him I was going to leave him and his response was hitting me and then threatening to kill my sister and friends in front of me if I ever tried to do that. I stayed with him and soon after the beatings became regular. I felt like dieing so bad that I started cutting." She pulled up her shirt showed Guinevere her left arm that had scars from her elbow to her wrist, Guinevere couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

"How long did you stay with him?" she asked her tone barely above a whisper.

"I ended it about a month ago. They," she pointed to her sister and friends, "finally got me to go to the authorities and he was sent to jail."

They sat in silence for a while till Guinevere asked, "How do you get by will that's happened to you?"

Emma then smiled and said, "My twin sister, Alex, and my two most best friends, Chrissy and Nat. They're my pillars of strength." She then looked Guinevere in the eyes, "All four of us can be your if you want."

Guinevere smiled, for the first time since Emma had come in, and said, "I'd like that."

Emma got up and said, "I'll go and tell the others. You get some rest, we'll all talk later." And with that she left.

When she walked out she came face to face with Lancelot.

"Emma, I….." he couldn't really find the words.

"I know what you want to say. Thank you." Emma said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He was beyond confused now. "You do?"

"You're extremely sorry for what happened to my parents and what I went through with Jake. And you want to kick his ass." Emma said. She saw that he was still confused at how she knew this so she stated, "You eyes can give you away some times."

Before he could say anything she hugged him tightly, then pulled away, remounted her horse and rode over to her friends to tell them that Guinevere has been added to their group. Leaving, yet again, a confused Lancelot standing there watching her go.

When Emma reached the three girls she could see that Chrissy was blushed and Alex and Nat were trying to keep from laughing.

"Ok, what'd I miss?" she asked her friends looking at all them for an answer.

"It seems that Chrissy and Tristan are getting quite close." Alex stated, soon after having to move away from her now mad friend trying to hit her.

Emma was very interested now, so she looked at Chrissy waiting for an explanation.

Chrissy sighed, then gave a recap of what happened while Emma was in the wagon. "Tristan and I were just talking about some things when Arthur came up and told him to go scout. Tristan nodded his head, let his hawk go, and then he……"Chrissy drifted off.

"Out with it woman!" Emma half yelled.

"He kissed her on the cheek." Nat and Alex said for Chrissy, who didn't look like she was about to say anything soon.

"Awww." Emma said, receiving herself a glare and the finger from Chrissy. Emma quickly remembered what she came over there to say, "Hey guys. I have some good news. Actually it's great."

"What is it?" the other three asked unison. Emma smiled broadly and said, "Guinevere's become a member of the group."

"Wooo!" The three girls chorused. They all chatted till the caravan stopped for the night.

The girls(from now on, it includes Guinevere) had asked Fulciana to give them baths. She agreed, and they set up a tent a little ways from everyone.

"So, are you sad that you missed kissing him?" Chrissy asked her friend as she put her hair up. Alex and Chrissy were already done with their baths, Nat was finishing hers, Emma was going in after her and Guin(I'm just gonna call her that from now on) said she'd go last.

Alex had just told everyone what she'd seen happen between Emma and Lancelot, and Chrissy was questioning her about it.

Emma shrugged. She didn't want to tell them the truth, which was yes, she was sad about missing the chance to be kissed by Lancelot but she would never openly say it out loud.

Nat saw right through it and splashed her with water saying "Liar." This caused Emma to splash her back and soon everyone, except for Fulciana, so start hitting each other with water.

"Ladies," Fulciana said, getting their attention, "We still have two more girls who need to wash themselves, so lets try to keep what's left of the water."

"Yes Fulciana," everyone said in unison. Nat got out of the tub, wrapped herself in a towel and went behind a curtain to change into a dress that Fulciana gave her. Emma then striped and settled herself into the tub.

"Mmmm." She said as the hot water made her muscles relax and feel good.

"So what does our Guin think about Arthur?" Nat asked once she was done changing.

Guin blushed lightly and said, "He's unlike anyone I've ever met. One minute he can be so kind and compassionate and then a moment later he's hostile and un-readable."

The other girls nodded their heads in understanding and Alex was about to say something when she saw something, or more like, someone through the screen.

Emma saw her sister looking past her and followed her gaze. She nearly screamed and jumped, but she just stared back at the person behind the screen. Leaning against a tree was Lancelot. She watched as his eyes roamed a bit over her body, but she had her legs up to her chest so she didn't feel to embarrassed, then they made eye contact. She wasn't surprised to see desire and lust in his eyes, but she was surprised to find a very deep compassion. Then he broke the contact, walked over to another tree and sat down against it.

The other girls shared knowing looks, then Fulciana said that Emma was clean enough to get out.

When Emma got out she put on one of the last dresses left which was a mint green that showed off her eyes perfectly. It showed quite a bit of chest, hugged her till it came to her waist then it flared out and the sleeves on it belled out.

"Damn, chica. You look hot!" Alex exclaimed, looking at her twin.

"We all look hot." Emma stated.

It was true. Alex had on a midnight blue dress that had a scooped neck line, it flared out like Emma's did, but instead of sleeves she had straps that laid perfectly on the edge of her shoulders. Chrissy's dress was blood red, with a low neck, rippled as she walks, and had the same sleeves as Emma. Lastly Nat was wearing a cream dress, it did show some chest though not a lot, its sleeves did bell out but when it did the cream color changed to that of pure white, and hugged her body while it rippled as she walks.

"You all should go and show yourselves off to the knights." Guin said as she started striping. They all looked at her, unsure if they should or not.

Guin noticed this and said as she placed herself in the tub, "Go. I insist. Show them who's the fairer sex." She grinned at them.

They smiled back at her, said that they'd see her later and left the tent.

Emma walked over silently to Lancelot, who wasn't expecting anyone. She'd stopped about eight feet from him when he sensed someone there. He turned and couldn't help but smirk at her in that dress. It showed quite a bit yet it had an elegant tone to it.

They just stood there, looking at each other. Then Emma sighed happily, closed her eyes, and smiled as the wind played with the ends of her hair that she left done.

"Such a beautiful and amazing land," she said happily.

"If you say so," Lancelot said unconvinced.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "This is becoming my heaven."

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell," Lancelot said sternly, but then he got up and started to walk towards her seductively, "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there."

Emma matched his walk and asked, "And what exactly makes you think you're worthy for heaven?"

"Well, I have vowed to protect an angel." He said huskily as he moved closer to her. She was about to remark on that but he grabbed her around the waist gently but firmly and brought her against him then kissed her. Emma nearly melted right then.

She'd never had a kiss like this in her life, it had passion, fire and a hint of something but she could place, though at the moment she didn't care. She soon felt his tongue graze her lips asking for permission to enter, she quickly obliged him. The kiss seemed to last forever but it did, sadly, come to an end when air started being needed.

She looked into his eyes and saw, once again, that look that she couldn't place. They just stood there, holding each other and staring into the others eyes.

Back to the fun with Chrissy, Nat, and Alex.

Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and even Tristan, who'd come back from scouting, were sitting around a fire drinking and eating. Bors was about to ask Gawain something, but his fellow knight was staring off at something.

Bors saw Tristan move slightly, so he looked over at him and saw that he was also looking in the same direction Gawain was.

"What's going on with ye two?" he asked glancing between the both of them. Galahad and him turned around to see three beauties standing in the snow. Bors grinned devilishly and motioned for them to come sit. Nat sat down next to Galahad, Alex snuggled close to Gawain(remember what kind of dress she's in), and Chrissy sat down between Bors and Tristan.

"Jeez, Alex, you sure are cold." Nat commented, watching as Gawain pulled his cloak around himself and her, and she snuggled more into him.

"Sure she is." Chrissy mumbled and only Bors and Tristan heard her. Bors started laughing and Tristan actually gave a little smirk that only Chrissy could see.

"What did you say, miss M.A. lover?" Alex said, using their nicknames for the knights.

"Nothing, future Mrs. A.W." Chrissy said, grinning at her.

Nat noticed that the knights looked slightly confused so she said, "We have certain nicknames for people." They just shrugged and decided to ask about it later.

"I'm cold." Nat said as she rubbed her hands together and started to shiver. Galahad wrapped his cloak around both of them and pulled her onto his lap rubbing her back soothingly.

Chrissy looked at two of her best friends all cozy with their favorite knights and rolled her eyes. Alex noticed and said, "What's wrong Chrissy? Mad that you're not all cozy with M.A.?" all she got in return was a glare and the finger.

"Where's Emma?" Bors asked, noticing that she wasn't with them.

"Last I saw she was standing with Lancelot's arms around her waist, that is after the fact that they had a very heavy make-out." Guin informed them as she joined the group sitting next in the seat Nat had early before she moved to Galahad's lap.

Suddenly Chrissy started laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy(kind of like when she asked about the Muppet quote). After she'd calmed down she took in a breath and said, "I just figured out the perfect song from Lancelot to Emma."

As if by magic, the two came up to the group and sat down with them.

"What song is that?" Emma questioned as she grabbed a plate of food Bors handed her.

Chrissy grinned, and stated "Follow You Home by Nickelback."

Alex, Nat and Emma all thought over the words of the song in their heads then they started to laugh.

All the knights looked at them confused. "Well, have to sing it for you guys later, but right now I'm tired and am off to bed." Emma stated as she put her empty plate away and started getting up.

The other girls nodded their agree. Guin said her 'goodnights' to the knights and went towards the tent she was going to share with the others. Emma kissed Lancelot while wishing the others a goodnight. Alex kissed Gawain on the cheek and said her goodbyes, and Chrissy did the same to Tristan and the others. And Nat shocked everyone by giving Galahad a quick kiss on the lips and nodded her head at the others.

Once they'd reached the tent, they waited a little bit to make sure the coast was clear then followed Guin to find Merlin in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR IT BEING SOOO LONG TILL I'VE UPDATED! SEE ME N MY RENTS HAVE JUST MOVED INTO OUR NEW HOUSE N WE HAD TO WAIT LONGER THAN WE THOUGHT FOR THE INTERNET.

"I'm starting to hate this dress." Alex commented on their way to see Merlin. They'd been walking for ten minutes and Guin had just said that it would be about another ten or so.

Emma rolled her eyes, and said "Why didn't you just change before we left?"

"I didn't think it would take this long for us to reach Mr. Dark and Mysterious." Alex said. Emma rolled her eyes again and Guin along with Nat and Chrissy laughed quietly.

After a few seconds of silence Chrissy spoke up, "So, Nat, what compelled you to kiss Gal in front of everyone?"

Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. Nat shifted a little uncomfortable and answered almost in a whisper, "I just felt like doing it and decided that there was no time better than the present." The others grinned at her and nodded their heads in understanding.

They walked for three more minutes till they came to a clearing where a shadow could be seen. It walked forward and showed Merlin looking at them. Guin walked over to her father and they embraced in a hug. The other girls waited till he turned from his daughter and looked at the four ladies' before him.

"It is time that you all learn things about your histories." He spoke. All of them, including Guin, looked confused.

"What do you mean?" they all asked him unison.

He took in a deep breath and began explaining. "All four of you have different things about your pasts. Emma, Alex, since you both are twins you have the same kind of blood in your veins, but Christine, Natalie, you two only have a little bit of the same kind of blood in your veins because you're cousins." When he stopped the girls let the things he just said soak in.

"What do we have in our blood?" Alex said, pointing between her and Emma.

"You both have royal Woad blood. Your mother was one of my descendants and your father was a descendant of another Woad tribes leader. In this land and in this time both of you have great power in the Woad nation." Merlin explained.

Alex and Emma let that sink in and almost couldn't believe it. "You said we both have great power in the Woad nation, do you mean like how you and Guin have power?" Emma asked. He nodded his head showing that was correct.

"What about us?" Nat spoke up, meaning her and Chrissy. Merlin shifted his gaze to them and he answered.

"Your fathers are descendants of great Woad commanders, which is what you two share as far as blood goes. Natalie, your mother is a descendant of a Roman King. And Christine your mother is a descendant of a Roman princess. Even though you both have Roman in your blood it is from different people, so you don't share that."

Nat and Chrissy just nodded, not really being able to speak. Then Emma had a question for him.

"Why do we need to know all this?" Emma couldn't see the reason for them to know about their background, no matter how interesting and cool it was.

"For all of you to be able to save this land, you must know what strength you have within you." Merlin explained, looking at all of them. He then continued, "You all have Briton in you, no matter if it's a large amount," He looked at Alex and Emma, "or if it's a small amount." He finished looking at Nat and Chrissy.

"If we know we know the strength that's in our blood then we can use it. Like Merlin said, we all have Briton in us. But we all have something else," Alex said looking at her friends, "we have royalty in us and the ability to command and rule. Which is what we'll need it we're going to win this battle." Her friends just stared at her, amazed at how she could understand this and explain it so easily. Merlin nodded his head, approving of how she put it and how she was able to make the others understand.

"She is correct." He stated. Then his face changed to an even more serious look, if that was possible. "Now, we must figure out what we're going to do about saving the knights."

All the girls nodded their heads, they wanted to figure that out soon since the frozen lake was coming up tomorrow.

"I have an idea." Chrissy said, speaking for the first time in the meeting. Five pairs of eyes turned their gaze to her waiting for her to continue.

"Since I'm the best archer we have, I'll be able to shoot both the Saxon archers and their arrows. But we'll still have to have someone next to Dag with a shield and then the others can back her up." Chrissy told them. There was silence for a while then Emma said, "I say we go with it. What about you guys?" she looked at Alex, Nat, and Guin for their answers.

They nodded their agreements. Merlin spoke again saying, "Then that takes care of the first knight. You can choose who'll go out with him, later. Now we have to talk about what you will do for the last to two knights." There was silence.

"What's he doing?" Alex whispered to Guin.

Guin sighed a bit frustrated, "For some reason he does this when he's about to say a master plan." The rest made an 'o' shape with their mouths. Then Merlin started speaking to them.

A few minutes later:

"I swear that I'll kill you if this plan doesn't work." Emma said after they'd hear it.

"Me to." Chrissy said.

"I have to admit father, this plan is very risky and it might go wrong." Guin said, understanding what her friends were saying.

Merlin shook his head, "The plan wont fail. Just follow everything that I told you and it will work. Now if you wouldn't mind, could I have some time alone with my daughter."

"Sure. We'll see you at the tent, Guin." Nat said. Guin nodded her head. With that the four girls walked back to the tent there were to sleep in.

They made it back without anyone noticing and went to their beds. After talking a bit more, all of them decided what they would do with Marius tomorrow and that they would figure out who will go with Dagonet before they got to the lake. When they all got comfortable, they said their goodnights to each other and went to sleep. But nobody noticed that Emma was still awake and before she went to sleep she came to a decision all by herself.

The next day:

The five girls were awake, dressed still in their dresses (they didn't feel like changing out of them, lazy people), and were sharpening their weapons.

"Trust us Guin, he'll get over it. Just give him some time." Emma said, trying to comfort her new friend about what'd happened with Arthur the night before.

Guin just nodded her head, not really wanting to speak. Then they all heard a cry, knowing what was going on they all went into the positions figured out last night.

Seeing that Marius had Lucan and that he'd just hit Fulciana the girls quickly to action. Guin let her arrow fly, but unlike in the movie she made him only lose him grip on Lucan. Alex threw her dagger cutting Marius's hand and dropping his own dagger. Chrissy had her own two arrows go and make contact with his legs making him fall to the ground. Nat and Emma walked up to him slowly with their swords. Nat cut off his hand that had hit Fulciana and she was pleased to hear his cry of pain ring through the camp. She backed away, leaving Emma alone to finish him off.

Everybody, including the knights that were present, watched as she knelt down to his face and whispered, though everyone could hear her, "I told you if you ever touched her again I would kill you." She stayed kneeling as well as keeping eye contact with him as she took her sword and stabbed him through the heart so hard that it went into the ground beneath him. She got up steadily and just looked at him not showing any sign till Bors came riding up to them all.

"ARTORIOUS!" Bors said with his big ax out, "Do we have a problem?" he asked as he stopped his horse by the guards.

"You help or you die." Arthur stated calmly pointing his sword at them.

The girls started laughing as Bors made his horse hit the guards in their backs.

"Put your weapons down." The commander said, "Do it now!"

"Yeah." Dagonet said holding his sword, ready to attack them at any moment.

They dropped all their swords and Jols came and picked them up putting them into the weapons wagon (have no idea if they had one of not.)

Tristan then came riding up, holding a cross bow. He stopped in front of Arthur.

"How did you kill?" Bors asked him.

"Four." Came his reply. Bors started laughing and said, "Not a bad start for the day. The girls here killed the Roman pig."

Tristan gave a small smirk towards them, then went back to Arthur. He dropped the cross bow in front of Arthur and told him, "Armor piercing. We have no time." Arthur nodded.

"Ride ahead." He commanded.

"I'm going too." A voice came from behind Arthur. Both men saw Chrissy mount her horse and trot up next to Tristan.

"No." Both men said looking at her. Chrissy's anger was rising quickly but she made herself calm down at least until they meet the Saxons at the lake.

"Neither of you have control over me or what I do. I'm going and you will just have to deal with it." She stared at Arthur and Tristan then rode off.

The other girls laughed as they watched Tristan race after Chrissy to try and reach her.

"What's so funny?" Bors questioned them.

"Just the fact that they're perfect for each other though they're a little blind to it." Nat said as she finished cleaning her sword and went to get her horse.

"Hmm, sounds familiar." Emma said shooting a look at Alex. Not waiting for a reply she walked over to her sword, which was still in Marius and pulled it out. She stared at her blade for a few seconds then quickly cleaned it and sheathed it.

She felt a hand on the small of her back so she turned to see Lancelot looking at her a little worried.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking in her eyes. She had a distant look on her face but soon came back and smiled.

"Yeah. I am." She stared back at him. Somehow a feeling came over her of relief. She knew that her past was over, of course the memories would never leave her, but the feeling of loss was gone and replaced with something she couldn't explain.

"Come, we need to get moving." Lancelot said as he led Emma away from the dead body and towards the horses.

"Hey, Guin." Emma called over to her friend that was going to the wagon, "Do you want to ride my horse?" Guin nodded her head and walked over to Emma's horse.

"What are you going to ride?" Alex asked. She was already on her horse.

"I'll ride with D.K." Emma said, not really knowing why she'd used his nickname. She walked over to Lancelot, who was on his horse as well, and got up in front of him.

They all started heading out and didn't talk for a while. Emma's thoughts were broken when Lancelot moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "What does D.K. mean?"

Emma didn't turn around but he could see her smirk and answer, "Dark Knight."

He laughed a bit, making Emma join in as well. Gawain, Galahad, Guin and Bors heard them and joined them to see what was going on. Lancelot then asked her, "Would you care to tell me what the other men's nicknames are, for I'm sure they have ones as well."

Emma saw the others join them, and knew that they wanted to know what their nicknames were so she spoke louder so they could hear, ""Bors is L.M. which means Loud Mouth. Dagonet is G.G. which is Gentle Giant. Then we have Gawain with A.W. that stands for Ax Wielder. Of course poor Galahad had to be stuck with B.B. or Baby Boi. But Tristan got the dumbest nickname out of all you guys."

"What'd he get?" Bors asked.

"M.A. for Mr. Apple." Emma said. Bors almost fell off his horse, cause he started laughing so hard while the others just laughed and shook their heads slightly. All of this got Nat and Alex's attention so they had their horses move back to them. Alex on the other side of Gawain and Nat on the other side of Galahad.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Nat asked.

"Emma told us our nicknames." Lancelot said, receiving him an elbow to the stomach. "What was that for?" he asked Emma though she wasn't paying attention to him. Emma was silently thanking God that people were between her and Alex and Nat.

"You told them?!" Nat finally got out. Glaring daggers at her friend.

"It's not my fault that they were listening in." Emma said defensively.

"Em," Alex said getting her twins attention, "Once we're back at the Wall I'm going to hurt you extremely bad." With that she made her horse move farther down the line out of their site.

"Gawain, go after her." Emma looked at him. He nodded his head and rode his horse back down the line of people to Alex.

He finally found her and moved his horse next to hers. She didn't show any sign of having seen or heard him. After a few more minutes of silence Gawain had had enough of it.

"Alex? Alex?" he said trying to get her to look at him or at least show she'd heard him, nothing. Finally he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his horse in front him, that got her talking.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, with a hint of harshness in her voice.

"Trying to talk to you." He stated calmly, half glad he'd got her talk and half hurt a bit by the sound in her voice.

"Let me back on my horse." Alex said trying to get out of his grasp. He tightened his arm around her waist and said forcefully, "No."

She turned around and stared at him. "Why not?" she asked.

He shrugged a bit and said, "I like having you close to me." Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, and when we get back to the Wall you'll take me with you to Sarmatia and we'll get married."

Gawain stared at her and said honestly, "That decision is up to you." She would have thought he was lying if it wasn't for the look in his eyes.

Alex would have fell off the horse if Gawain's arm wasn't around her waist. They stared at each other for a bit then Alex moved her arms around his neck, moved closer to him and kissed him for the first time.

When air became needed they broke apart, Alex turned, and leaned against Gawain.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Gawain asked from behind her. She laughed softly and nodded her head saying, "It's a 'yes'."

Back to the others:

"So what do you think they're doing?" Nat asked her friend. Nat had calmed down and wasn't mad at Emma anymore though she knew that Chrissy would kill her when she found out.

Emma shrugged and said, "Hopefully either making out or making wedding plans." She then shared a knowing look with Nat and Guin nodded her head in agreement.

"Why do you say that?" Galahad asked looking a bit confused.

Nat turned so she could look at him and explained, "Alex has been practically in love with Gawain since she first saw him." Seeing that Galahad, along with Bors and Lancelot were still a bit confused she went into a bit of depth. "See, while me, Chris, and Em, would be badly hurt and extremely jealous if you, Lancelot, and Tristan went off with some girls, if Gawain went off with some hot chick it would probably destroy Alex because she cares for him so much." The guys nodded their heads, now understanding things.

They all went into different conversations until they saw the frozen lake. Having their horses go to where Arthur, Chrissy, and Tristan's were they stopped.

"Is there any other ways?" Arthur asked.

"No, we must go across." Tristan answered. The girls watched as Arthur ordered everyone to get out of the wagons and spread apart. They went a little ways from the guys, so they couldn't be over heard.

"You look happy Alex, what happened after Gawain left to find you?" Emma asked her sister.

Alex smiled at the others and said extremely happy, "Gawain gave me a choice to going back to Sarmatia with him and get married."

The others almost couldn't believe it. Then Guin asked, "Well? What did you say?" she was happy for her friend and wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, of course." Alex said in a 'duh' kind of voice. The girls were about to started screaming how happy they were for her when a big noise stopped them. They knew that the ice was about to brake so they went to the weapons wagons and took out their things.

Nat, Emma, Chrissy, and Alex left Guin to inform Arthur of their participation and went to take their places.

"I'm not going any where, so just deal." Chrissy stated as she took her place next to Tristan at the end.

He walked over to her and said quietly so that only she could hear, "So even if I said I care for you deeply you would still stay."

She knew it was pretty much a statement but she still made a comment, "I'm staying, but knowing that will make me even more careful to make it out alive." Tristan chuckled softly and went back to his spot.

Alex and Nat were standing next to each other, arms crossed over their chests, and listening to Gawain and Galahad trying to make them go back with the other people and leave the battle.

Taking the opportunity to speak when both men stopped for air, Nat started talking, "I refuse to leave my cousin, three best friends (Guin's become one of them), and possible the love of my life along with the knights that are becoming my brothers." She stopped and Alex took over, "I can't leave the people I love when they need me. I've already lost people in my life before, I wont let it happen again if I can stop it." Without letting either man say something they went back to their spots and started making sure their weapons were ready.

"I can't do anything to make you leave, can I?" Lancelot looked at Emma, pleading showing in his eyes.

"No, but thank you for wanting me to be safe." Emma said, looking in his eyes. She walked quickly over to him, gave him a quick kiss, and hugged him tightly around his neck. He hugged her back then released her and let her walk back to her spot on his right.

Guin came over a little after that. All of them watched as the huge Saxon army came towards them.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot commented, glancing at both Guin and Emma.

"Don't worry, we wont let them rape you." They said unison, and saw Lancelot half smirk half glare at them. Then the army stopped moving and the archers came out.

Their arrows stopped some feet away from them.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Tristan. Bors." Arthur said, looking at both knights. Emma nodded her head at Chrissy, who readied her bow as well.

"They fell out of rang." Guin said, only getting some kind of look from Arthur.

He gave the word and both knights, along with Chrissy let their arrows go and meet with some unlucky Saxons. Arthur gave Guin a smug look, she just half glared at him and readied her bow along with the rest of them.

"Aim for the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur said. Then they all started firing killing Saxons. Finally Arthur got down and checked the ice, he shook his head and said, "It's not breaking. Move back and prepare for combat." All of the guys did, but the girls stayed in their spots with their bows ready.

Then they saw Dagonet run out with Bors screaming after him and Arthur saying for everyone to cover him. They all started shooting like mad men, except for Chrissy who was waiting to the right moment.

"What's she doing?" Galahad asked Nat who just ignored him for the moment.

Everything for Chrissy seemed to slow down as she saw the archers move forward and release their arrows. She could almost see the arrows as she let hers fly. Cracking wood was suddenly heard throughout the battle field as Chrissy's arrow's broke those of the Saxons.

Quickly coming out of the trance they started firing again. But Emma saw that Chrissy wouldn't be able to shoot all those arrows on her own so she threw down her bow and arrow, grabbed the nearest shield and run out towards Dagonet. She could hear her friends and Lancelot yell after her.

"Cover her!" Alex screamed to her friends, since they knew what she meant. Her, Guin, Nat, Chrissy, and Lancelot started firing arrows twice as fast.

Once she reached Dagonet she used the shield to cover them both. "What are you doing?!" Dagonet asked her.

"Protecting you. Now keep hitting the ice." Emma stated. She saw that an arrow had made it to Dagonet's shoulder, though she knew it wasn't something major she was still worried. Suddenly she felt the shift in the ground and saw that the ice was cracking.

"Pull back!!" they heard Lancelot yell to them, but it was to late. The ice beneath them couldn't support them anymore and gave way. Dagonet ended up falling off the edge while the rest of the ice flipped over pushing Emma down into the water.

Arthur, Bors, Alex and Lancelot ran over to the hole. "I can't see them." Alex said looking into the water trying to find her sister and the knight.

Underneath them Emma had found Dagonet, grabbed him by his shirt collar and was dragging up. She managed to push him up above the surface to Arthur and Bors who dragged him a few feet away and started to see if he was alright.

Lancelot and Alex were had about gone mad till Emma head came flying from the water gasping for air. They both pulled her up quickly and Lancelot carried her to where Dagonet was. They laid her down and started checking her.

They found that Dagonets wounds weren't deadly but the fact that he was in the water for so long was. And it wasn't better for Emma since she was in there longer than him. Guin was beyond furious. One of her best friends and an extremely brave and wonderful knight could die and it was this guys fault.

She sent her arrow flying towards Cynric, but because of her rage she didn't hit him but the person next to him.

"We need to get Dagonet to a healing house soon!" Alex said.

Bors nodded his head, lifted Dagonet, put him on his horse and raced to the Wall that wasn't that far away.

"What about Emma?" Lancelot asked.

"She needs to get warmed up in about less than twenty minutes or it will to late." Alex said.

Lancelot only nodded and did the same thing with Emma that Bors had done with Dagonet, although he was much more gentle. He started moving his horse towards the Wall, though what he was about to do he hoped that Emma wouldn't kill him for later.

About ten minutes later Lancelot had made it to the Wall, stopped his horse next to where Bors had left his, lifted Emma off his horse and rushed to his room.

No more than two minutes later, he'd reached his room, closed and locked the door and placed Emma on his bed.

"Please don't hate me after this." He whispered mostly to himself as he started unlacing her dress. Having himself not look at her he carefully removed the dress, put her in one of his tunics that just barely covered everything and placed her under his bed furs.

The rest of the caravan arrived fifteen minutes after Lancelot had. The Bishop was trying to get close to Alecto who just backed up into his mothers embrace. He started to laugh nervously and saids, "Give me the papers. Knights you are free. You can go now."

Each one of them took their papers, while Gawain and Galahad grabbed Lancelot's and Bors's for them. All of them were in a daze and not really able to feel anything, because of Dagonet and Emma. Although Chrissy did manage to give Tristan a half smirk when she saw him take the box that the papers were in.

They all decided to go to Dagonet first, since they knew where he was. None of them had any clue where Emma was.

Back to the 'Lovebirds':

Lancelot felt her forehead and gave a sigh of relief to feel that she wasn't running a fever. Emma started moving, and then slowly opened her eyes. She was confused for a bit, then everything cam back to her.

"Is Dag alright?" Emma asked, hoping that they did manage to save the gentle knight from a death that he didn't deserve.

"He's in the healing room. I'm sure he's fine." Lancelot answered. Emma nodded her head.

"Where am I?" she didn't know who's room she was in.

Lancelot looked a little uncomfortable and answered, "My room."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "So, you took me to your room, removed my dress, and put in what I'm guessing in one of your tunics?"

"Yeah." Lancelot said not really looking her in the eyes. Emma started laughing softly causing Lancelot to look at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just the fact that you're uncomfortable by the situation, and your known as pretty much a man whore." Emma stated as she started removing the fur blankets on her.

"What are you doing?" he watched her remove the blankets on her and start to slide off the bed.

"I'm going to find my sister and friends." She stated, and was about to get off the bed but turned back around and went over to where Lancelot was half laying on the bed. She then straddled his lap and kissed him.

Lancelot was a bit confused by this action, but he didn't question it. He just kissed her back and his hand started traveling up her leg. When he reached her mid thigh she broke the kiss.

"Good things come to those who wait." She said to him, smiling. She then got off the bed, walked over to the door, made sure the tunic was at least somewhat hiding everything and the left the room.

She had finally gotten to the hall where her room was when she got jumped by four bodies all at once. All she saw at first was blurs of blonde and brown, then after her vision became more clear her saw her sister and three friends.

"Hey guys." She said all happy and chipper.

"Emma I swear if you ever to anything that stupid again, I'll kill you." Alex said staring at her twin. The other three nodded their heads in agreement, then Guin noticed Emma's attire so she spoke up.

"Where did you get that?" Guin asked her, nodding towards the tunic that Emma was wearing.

"Lancelot." Came the reply, the others just stared at her. "What? You guys are freaking me out now." Emma said.

"You guys did IT, didn't you?" Nat said, in disbelief.

"Of course not." They looked at her, and she added, "Yet." They all started laughed and went to Emma's and Nat's room so Emma could change, although she didn't mind wearing Lancelot's tunic, and they could all talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Have you guys checked on Dagonet yet?" Emma asked as she looked between two dresses, one that she got from Vanora and the other was one of hers.

"Yeah, he's doing great now. Alex helped the medical person take out the arrow and dress his wounds." Chrissy said from her spot on the bed.

"And guess what Dag told me Em." Alex said. Emma looked up from the dresses and looked at her sister, "What?"

Alex grinned and said, "He said that since we all helped save him, he was going to adopted all of us as his sisters. Including Guin."

Emma smiled widely, "That's wonderful!"

Then there was nock on the door, and a voice said, "Let me in."

All of them, besides Guin, would know that voice anywhere so Alex jumped up and opened the door to reveal Vanora.

"Hey chica, how you been?" Alex asked her, getting a hug in return. Vanora then gave Chrissy, Nat, and Emma hugs as well.

"It's a miracle that you're alive. And you saved our Dag, I don't know what my Bors would've done if we'd lost him." Vanora said to Emma, and looked at the rest of them. Her gaze then came on Guin.

"Oh, Vanora this is Guin. We saved her on our journey. Guin this is Vanora or Van, she's Bors's lover." Nat introduced them. They smiled at each other and exchanged 'nice to meet you'.

Vanora then saw Emma's clothing, "Em, why are you wearing one of Lance's tunics?"

Emma gave out a sigh, "I had to get out of my wet dress, and one of his tunics was all that could be used. Now help me choose which one I should put on." She held up the two dresses.

One looked just like the one she got from Fulciana, but it was in a sort of dusty blue/gray, that's the one she got from Vanora. The other one was black, with four thin straps on either side, laced up in the front and the laces were pure white, it showed chest, and seemed to flare out from the hips, this one was one of hers.

"That one." They all said unison and pointed to the black one. Emma nodded her head and placed it down.

"Well, I think we have some time before we have to go to the round table, lets go gets some baths." Chrissy said. The others nodded their heads and went to the bathing rooms.

After all six(Vanora went with them) had had baths and were now clean, they went back to change. Once again they were lucky not to run into any of the knights. After they'd changed back into their dresses, or in Emma's case into a new dress, they headed towards the Round Table.

They stopped right in front the door. They could hear the men in their laughing and talking. The girls then pushed open the door and walked in, the room became quiet as they came into view more.

The girls then saw Dagonet sitting with them, and they took off running towards him.

"Dag!!" they yelled as they made to him. They hugged him tightly but soon released him after he gave a grunt of pain.

"Sorry." They said unison. The gentle man, smiled at them and said, "It's alright. I'm just a little sore." They smiled back at him.

All of them then went and sat down. Vanora of course next to Bors, Alex next to Gawain, Chrissy next to Tristan, Nat next to Galahad, Emma next to Lancelot and Guin took the spot between Lancelot and Arthur.

While they waited for the food to come, they talked and joked around. At one point, Emma saw Chrissy drink from Tristan's cup, after which she coughed a bit.

"Chrissy what is it?" Emma asked her nodding towards the drink.

"It seems to be a cross between rum and whiskey." Chrissy managed to get out, her throat still burning slightly.

"Good cross or bad?" Alex asked looking at her.

She shrugged a bit and said, "Remember when I was like thirteen and Nat was ten and we mixed my moms rum and whiskey together with soda?"

The other three nodded their heads at the memory.

"It's sort of like that, but leave out the soda." Chrissy continued.

"Nice." The other three said.

"You mixed alcohol together when you were a child?" Galahad asked Nat.

"When I was younger I would do almost everything Chris did. Why do you think they call me Nat?" She said looking at him. Finally the food came, and everyone started eating.

After they'd finished eating, the knights and them headed towards the tavern. Everyone that is except for Arthur who said he need to rest and Guin said her goodnights as well, the girls shared knowing looks.

When they reached the tavern they all went to their normal spots. Lancelot at the gambling table, Tristan in a dark corner, Gawain and Galahad to start a dagger throwing contest, and Bors and Dagonet at the bar. Alex and Nat went with Gawain and Galahad, while Chrissy and Emma went over with Vanora to help her serve the people coming in.

"Hey, Chris, would do something for me?" Emma asked her friend, as she came up to get some more glasses for the other men coming in.

"Sure." Chrissy said, looking up from cleaning the bar table.

"Glance over at Lance and tell if there's a bar wench by him." Emma said, surprisingly calm, which was far from what she was really feeling. Her friend could tell she was holding back anger, so she did as asked.

Looking over at Lancelot she did see a bar wench by him trying to get his attention, but Chrissy could see he wasn't interested in her.

"Well?" Emma asked, she wanted to know right now.

"There is, but he isn't interested in her." Chrissy informed her friend and went back to cleaning the bar table. Emma nodded her head in thanks and took the glasses over to the waiting people.

After she was finished serving people, she walked over to Lancelot's table to find that the same bar wench was still there trying harder than ever to get his attention. Emma almost laughed out loud, but kept herself from doing that.

"Hey babe." She walked up to Lancelot who smirked at her.

"Who's your friend?" she asked putting on a fake smiled. Lancelot could tell she was holding anger back and knew he would probably get it later.

"I'm Elena, who are you?" the bar wench asked, not faking to be nice.

"I'm Emma." She introduced herself, not faking anymore. Lancelot saw that if the bar wench, Elena, did just one more thing that Emma didn't like Emma would kick her ass.

So he got up, put his arm around Emma's waist, and said, "If you'll excuse us." With that he led Emma towards a spot where they could watch the dagger throwing contest their friends were having but still be able to talk.

Emma was about to sit the seat next to Lancelot, when he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't be mad." He said as he started kissing her neck to calm her down.

"Who said I was mad?" Emma said, trying to stay mad but it was hard with him kissing her neck. 'Damn it!' she thought.

"Your eyes give you away sometimes, and your body language." He said only getting a grunt in return. He sighed, turned her around so she was facing him, and once she was he kissed her. She kissed him back, all of her anger leaving her.

Over to Alex, Gawain, Nat, and Galahad:

Alex was sitting on Gawain's lap watching as Galahad got up to throw his dagger. She gave Nat a look, and watched as Nat did what they'd planned earlier. Nat got up from her seat, walked over to Galahad who was about to throw his dagger, she got up behind him without him noticing and blew air lightly on the back his ear as he threw his dagger.

All of the watched as it missed the target completely and went into the wall behind it. Galahad turned and just stared at her wanting to know why she did that. She only shrugged and went back to her seat sending Alex an unnoticed glance.

"My turn." Alex got off Gawain's lap and went up to standing line. She let her dagger go and it hit the target. Nat jumped up and cheered for her friend. Alex bowed and gave her high fives with both hands as she went back to her seat.

Gawain raised an eyebrow at her as she came back. She just shrugged and said, "It's you turn." He got up and went to the spot that Alex was just at. Taking aim he was about to let it go when out of the corner of her eye he saw Alex take out an extra dagger and cut a slit in her dress from her mid right thigh to the bottom of her dress. His dagger ended up right next to Galahads.

He walked back to his seat and pulled Alex back into his lap.

"Very clever work." He whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently, then started cheering for her friend, "Come on Nat! You can do it chica!"

Nat went up, took aim, and let her dagger fly. It hit Alex's hilt. Alex started cheering for her friend again. Nat bowed at her and went to her spot.

"You guys want to play again?" Nat asked very chipper.

"No." came the reply of both men. Alex and Nat started laughing at them.

Chrissy came up to them at this point, looking a bit confused. She knew that Nat and Alex had planned to distract Galahad and Gawain in the dagger contest, but she didn't know why they were laughing.

"What cha laughin' bout?" Chrissy asked them.

"They're mad because they lost." Nat said, calming down.

"And they don't want to play another round." Alex said, having calmed down as well. Chrissy nodded her head, understanding now.

"So where's Emma?" Alex asked, having not seen her sister since the dinner.

"Last I saw, her and Lance were heavily French kissing." Chrissy said. Alex and Nat nodded their heads.

Chrissy was about to say something to Nat when Jols came into the tavern and walked or more like ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" the three girls asked, although they pretty much already knew.

"You need to go to the Wall." He said. They nodded and started heading there fast. The girls had found Emma and told her and Lancelot where to go.

Once the girls and all the knights were on the Wall, they stared out. There were bonfires and an entire Saxon army was waiting on the other side. The girls noticed that it was scarier in person than watching it from the movie.

"Go get Arthur." Lancelot ordered Jols. A couple of minutes later Arthur came running up the steps with Guin behind him.

Arthur turned from looking at the army to his knights, "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God protect you." And he started down the steps with Lancelot after him.

All the girls got into a huddle.

"So, how are we going to spend our possible last night a live?"

"I aim to spend it having fun."

"Just say it Nat, sex."

"I'm voting for sex."

"Emma!"

"If the plan tomorrow doesn't work I don't want to miss being with Lance."

"I'm with Emma."

"Go Chris!"

"Shut up Guin."

"Ok, those that vote for spending a night with the men that we love say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" they chorused and Emma and Guin went down the stairs towards Lancelot and Arthur.

Guin left Emma's side and went after Arthur. Emma stood and looked at Lancelot, he then turned his head and stared at her.

"You're staying as well." He stated, still looking at her. She nodded her head slightly and walked up to him.

He let out a frustrated sigh, then grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, but soon she saw. There were heading towards his room, and were in it shortly after.

Once Lancelot had closed the door and locked it he walked over to his bags and started looking through them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him.

"Trying to find something." Was his reply. A few seconds after that he found he'd been looking for.

He walked over to where Emma was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You have to swear that you'll never take this off." He said, looking her in the eye. She kept eye contact with him and answered, "I swear."

Lancelot placed a necklace in her hands and sat down next to her. Emma looked down and recognized it. It was the necklace that his sister, she thought it was his sister anyways, gave him.

"I can't take this." She said, still looking at it.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked.

"This is special to you." She said, not taking her eyes off of it.

Lancelot put a hand on her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him, "You're special to me Emma." He took the necklace out her hands and put it around her neck.

Emma didn't know if she wanted to cry or thank him. She went with the latter of the two. Both moved more onto the bed and Lancelot started unlacing Emma's dress.

"Well," Chrissy started.

"That's two down." Alex continued.

"Three to go." Nat finished.

Gawain walked up to Alex, "Can we talk?" she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the gardens.

They stopped when they found a bench and sat down on it. Gawain turned so he was facing Alex, she did the same.

"Do you have to stay?" he asked, although he pretty much knew the answer he was hoping desperately that he could be wrong.

"Yes." Her answer was barely above a whisper. The sadness he felt showed on his face as he looked down.

"Gawain," Alex said getting his attention, "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. I promise."

She let him lead her away once again, but this time it was to his bedroom.

Nat and Chrissy watched as Alex and Gawain left. Chrissy and Tristan looked at each other, then walked down the stairs to his room. They didn't need to speak, there was no reason to.

They both knew how they felt for each other. Each aware of the others feelings and how strong they were. Once in his room, silent promises were made though never spoken.

Nat watched her older cousin leave and sighed a bit to herself. "And then there was one." She mumbled to herself.

"Nat." Galahad said getting her attention. She walked over to where he was and leaned against the Wall next to him.

"Yes?" she said looking at him.

"Will you promise me something?" he looked her in the eye.

She nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"When you fight tomorrow, you wont get yourself killed." He kept eye contact with her.

She gave a soft chuckle and said, "I'll do my best." Galahad could tell that was the best answer he could get out of her so he let it be.

"I'm bored." She suddenly said then got a look on her face and said suggestively, "Care to help me with that problem, Sir Galahad?"

He smirked at her and said, "Anything for a lady." He lead her to his room, and her problem was soon taken care of. (wink wink cough cough)


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I'm going to rewrite some of the stuff in my story…….So I'm probably not going to update till I redo stuff……..I just wanted you to know……..

Thank You


End file.
